Ikkitōsen Kurogane to Suterabāmirion No Kekkon
by Mainwarudo Kohna
Summary: This is a collection of letters. Ikki Kurogane and Stella Vermillion have decided that they want to get married, but they need their parents permission in order to do so. To complicate things even more, Stella comes from a royal family called the Vermillions. What will they do? Will love prevail in the end?
1. Title

By Mainwarudo Kohna

Ikkitōsen Kurogane to Suterabāmirion No Kekkon


	2. To Father, From Son

Ikkitōsen Kurogane to Suterabāmirion No Kekkon

 **Dear Otōsan,**

 **I have made my choice on who I want to marry. Her name is Stella Vermillion and I have fallen deeply in love with her. As you already know, I have been training to become a Mage-Knight. During my time here, I met Stella. At first, she was very, how do I put it, like a tsundere and I hated her. After I started to get to know her, we started to connect and everything else, well, that's history. I want you to come to Hagun Academy and meet her. I know that you'll love her. Please, as much as I know that you don't accept me as your son and as a Kurogane, come to the academy. It would mean the world to me and Stella if you would come, but I would understand if you didn't . You always told me that I was the epitome of what an Kurogane was not supposed to be. I will prove to you that I have what it takes to be a great Mage-Knight. I will not let you hold me or Stella back. I know that you blame me for Her, for Mom's death and that's just not fair. I am as much your son as I am hers. If you hate me fine, if you make my life a living hell, fine, but if you make Stella's life a living hell, I will stop you. I don't care that you are my father. I won't allow you to hurt her. She is my fiancee and you will give her as much respect as you would my sister. I hope that I see you at the school. Thank you for reading this letter.**

 **Your Son,**

 **Ikki Kurogane**

 **黒鉄 一輝**


	3. To Parents, From Daughter

Dear **Otōsan and Okāsan,**

 **I am writing to you today to inform you of some very important news. As you know, I am attending Hagun Academy to become a Mage-Knight, but what you may not know is that, in my time at this school, I have made many friends, and I even found a man who loves me, respects me, is always by side, and treats me like a queen. Ironic, right? His name is Ikki Kurogane and we've been dating for about three years now. I know this is a little sudden, since you haven't even met him yet, but yesterday, he proposed to me and I said yes. I know that this is against the tradition of our family, but I beg you, please let me and Ikki get married. You've been trying to get me to marry someone for years, right? This is your chance to do just that. If you want, you can come to the academy and meet him. Please come. I know you'll love him.**

 **Your Daughter,**

 **Stella Vermillion**

 **ステラ・ヴァーミリオン**


	4. To Son, From Father

Dear Ikki,

I am happy that you have found your own happiness, as much as your sister doesn't believe me. I'm sorry for what I made you go through all those years ago. I've hated myself for it since you left. I went through your things. I found the journals you kept and I was horrified by what I read. I don't deserve to be even called a father. You must understand that after your mother, after Charlotte died, I was a mess. I was angry, sad, and many more emotions that I can't even name. Charlotte was my everything, my world, and I blamed you for her death, but I realised why she held on until after you were born. It was because she wasn't going to give up on her baby, on you. She wanted you to live, Ikki, even if it cost her her life. I remember everything clearly and I want to repent for the sins of my past, and repair that broken bridge. I want to meet that Stella person that you speak of. Ikki, please don't forget one thing, even if you forget all others. Don't forget, "Amor vincit omnia". It means, "Love conquers all things" in Latin. Remember that, my son. Your love for this Stella girl is like that phrase. Love cannot be held down, and will not be. Love is the most powerful thing in the entire universe. No matter what happens next, your family will always be by your side. I will, and always will support your marriage to her.

Your Father,

 **Itsuki Kurogane**

 **黒鉄 巌**


	5. To Daughter, From Parents

Dear Stella,

As much as I do want you to be completely and utterly happy with your decision on who you want to marry, a commoner is out of the question. We, as the Vermillions, royal family of the Vermillion Kingdom, must keep our status as royalty. Therefore, you, Stella, our daughter, and princess of the Vermillion Kingdom, must marry royalty. This Ikki boy, as amazing and kind as you make him out to be, cannot marry you. The bride always takes up the groom's last name, which would end the legacy of the Vermillion name. We do want you to be happy, so we will come and meet this Ikki boy. If, if we see that he is really what you say he is and we think that he would be a good next king, then we'll think about it. In a month, we'll send a letter, in which the contents will explain our decision. We love you so much!

Sincerely,

 **Otōsan and Okāsan**

 **オトサンと岡三**


	6. Prologue

**Prologue** : It's December 4, 2019, all letters between Stella Vermillion and her parents, the king and queen of the Vermillion Kingdom, and Ikki Kurogane and his father, Itsuki Kurogane have ended, but the drama has not ended with the ending of the letters. It seems that the Newspaper Club, run by club president, Kagami Kusakabe, has somehow gotten her hands on the letters and has posted them on the school website's Newspaper page. How will the school react to this not normal situation?


	7. To Ikki, From Students

Dear Ikki,

I am one of the freshman guys. My name is Anaka Sushiki and I read the letters that you wrote to your father, concerning a fact that you are planning to marry Stella Vermillion. I've talked with most of the guys in my grade, and we all agree on one thing, to support you in your marriage to her, to Stella. Good luck to the both of you! We wish you the best and the greatest of happiness! We the Class of 2022, support you and her. Again, good luck!

Sincerely,

The Class of 2022

Dear Ikki,

I am one of the sophomore guys. My name is Kirito Kawagashi and I read the letters that you and Stella wrote. I've talked with most of the guys in my grade and we all agree on one thing, that we won't support your decision. We all agree that you and Stella are too young to get married. We will fight this until the end. You and Stella are crazy to think that this is a good idea. We, the Class of 2021, don't support your decision. Out of my personal respect for you and Stella, I will wish you good luck.

Sincerely,

The Class of 2021

Dear Ikki,

I am one of the junior guys. My name is Isamu Asano and I read the letters. I've talked with most of the guys in my grade and we all agree on one thing, that we will support your decision. We think that you and Stella are a good match and you two should get married. You and Stella have incredibly good chemistry and you two look really good together. We wish you the best of luck and the greatest of happiness! We, the Class of 2020, support you and her marriage! Again, good luck to both of you!

Sincerely,

The Class of 2020

Dear Ikki,

I am one of the senior guys. My name is Ken Hamasaki. I read the letters. I've talked with most of the guys in my grade and we all agree on one thing, that we will support your decision We, as your fellow classmates and peers think that you and Stella getting married is a good idea. We all wish you the best of luck in all your endeavors. Again, good luck to the both of you. We hope, and pray, for you both to have the greatest of happiness as you two start your new life together! We, the Class of 2019, support your marriage to Stella.

Sincerely

The Class of 2019


	8. To Stella, From Students

Dear Stella,

I am one of the freshman girls. My name is Minako Misao and I read the letters that you wrote. I've talked with most of the other girls in my grade, and we all agree on one thing, to support you in your marriage to Ikki, as much as we may be jealous of you. Good luck to the both of you and the greatest of happiness! We, as the Class of 2022,, support you and Ikki's marriage. Again, good luck!

Sincerely,

The Class of 2022

Dear Stella,

I am one of the sophomore girls. My name is Mitsu Miki. I read the letters that you wrote. I've talked with most of the other girls in my grade, and we all agree on one thing, that we can't support you and Ikki's marriage. You and him are way too young to get married. We will fight this tooth and nail all the way. We, the Class of 2021, don't support your decision. Out of my personal respect for you and him,, I wish you both the best of luck and the greatest of happiness!

Sincerely,

The Class of 2021

Dear Stella,

I am one of the junior girls. My name is Miyuki Mutsuko. I read the letters that you wrote. I've talked with most of the other girls in my grade, and we all agree on one thing, that we will support your decision to marry Ikki. We wish you the best of luck and the greatest of happiness. We, as the Class of 2020, will support your marriage. Again, good luck!

Sincerely,

The Class of 2020

Dear Stella,

I am one of the senior girls. My name is Narumi Natsuko. I read the letters that you wrote. I've talked with most of the other girls in my grade and we all agree on one thing, that we will support your decision to marry Ikki. We wish you the best of luck and the greatest of happiness! We, as the Class of 2019, will support your marriage. Again, good luck!

Sincerely,

The Class of 2019


	9. To Everyone, From Ikki and Stella

Dear Everyone,

It's me and Stella, speaking. It took a long time for us to read all your responses to us. First of all, to clear a few things up, the rumor that me and Stella are getting married is true, and secondly, me and Stella have decided that we will go through with the wedding. We respect all your responses to our letters, although it did surprise us at first, but we understood that the input of all of you, our peers, our classmates, our friends and our family, were important too. We didn't want you guys to be unexpectedly surprised by our choice to get married, although we didn't expect that the news would be put out quite so, let's just call it interestingly. To our delight, most of you supported us, and wished us good luck on our new life together as husband and wife. We are so happy to know that we don't have to be scared about our decision. And to everyone who didn't support us, thank you for your concern, but I promise you that we will be fine. As thanks for everything, we invite all of you to our wedding. We hope that you will be there. Again, thank you to everyone. We consider all of you to be our friends.

Sincerely,

Ikki Kurogane & Stella Vermillion


End file.
